SHATTERED: Split
by The Darkness Within The Soul
Summary: Differences set us aside from others, Similarities only bring us closer, But we cannot judge by the outside, Only by the inside. -The Darkness Within
1. Chapter 1- Sunlight In The Shadows

Has anyone thought to look deeper, beyond our appearances? I am small, deemed weak, but no one sees the power inside. My eyes they say, are only of one cursed by the Dark Forest. They say I have captured a soul and kept it as my own, and that's why I look so different on either side. But no one understands. I have feelings too you know, and none of you listen. Sure I may be different but aren't we all the same?

**_SHATTERED_**: _**Split**_

_Chapter 1- Sunlight In The Shadows_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leafkit, open your eyes. They'll see past your pelt, I promise." My mother had urged me, her voice strained. And so I did.<p>

A scream came out of my mother's mouth, and every cat rushed in to help her. One of them looked at me, my mismatched pelt and eyes. "It's the devil!" The cats looked at me, and I saw fear in all of their eyes as they looked at me. Even my voice was somehow wrong. I mewed for my mother, hungry. But they all took one step back.

"This kit has been touched by the Dark Forest." I heard somecat whisper, and there were nods.

A tom pushed through the crowd, and looked at me, his eyes aghast. "We have to get rid of her. This... thing, will kill us all." I mewled again, but no one even bothered this time. There was a sharp pain in my tail, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>I saw the moon in the sky, high above me, and I was being carried by the same tom that had ordered to get rid of me. "I'm so sorry, daughter. If I tried to keep you, we would both be dead."<p>

Sensing this was bad, I wailed, my quiet voice loud in the silence of the forest. "Hush. I was supposed to kill you already, but I'm going to leave you by the border, okay? Maybe somecat'll take you in."

If I had known, I would have tried to tell him to just kill me. Maybe I would have gone to the stars instead. But instead he left me to a much worse fate.

* * *

><p>It was nearly three sunrises later, and I was nearly dead. No cat had come to save me, and I was lying there, dying. How was I supposed to care for myself? I was only a kit. I had wailed until I had no voice left. Then I had cried, until there were no more tears. I had tried to crawl towards any cat, anything but my legs had given out, from nothing to nourish me. The vultures had been circling me, but had not swooped down for the kill yet. I had already learned what I needed to know about life in just a few days of my life. That life was cruel, and I couldn't trust any cat, they would just leave me to the vultures. Finally, on what I was sure was my last hour, two cats came into the clearing. I hissed, having no words to tell them to go away. "No, no, no!" The she-cat cried, running to my side. "Who could have left this kit here to die, who could be so cruel!" She exclaimed.<p>

The tom's eyes were wide, but he was calm. "We need to get this kit back to the camp." I thought they must not have seen my eyes yet, and so I closed them, tightly. "Now."

I felt them carry me in their jaws, but there was nothing to listen to but silence. I soon fell gratefully back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up, next to what I thought was my mother, and I immediately went to eat, starving. I kept my eyes closed, maybe they wouldn't abandon me this time if I didn't open them. "She's awake, is she?" I heard the tom's voice again.<p>

"Thank the stars." The she-cat who had saved me, sighed with relief.

After I was done eating, I went to sleep again.

* * *

><p>This was the same thing for three more days, eating, listening, sleeping.<p>

Finally, I thought I was alone, and opened my eyes to properly examine my surroundings. Instead, I met with two green eyes, and I knew I was done. I stumbled forward, running, thinking that this time, they would kill me. But I didn't get far. I collapsed at the entrance of the den. I felt jaws pick me up again, and I wailed, swinging around, trying to bite my captor. "Don't kill me this time!" I screamed, tears running down my face as I knew it was hopeless.

The tom sat me back down in the middle of the den, and I immediately ran for outside, thinking he was getting ready to kill me, and the vultures would have a meal this time. I fell at the entrance of the den, and froze to see that cats were everywhere, and I was in a huge cave system. I scanned my surroundings to see the light came from a hole in the ceiling, too high for me to reach. I hid around the den's entryway, in a little hole. I curled up there, hoping I could hide. "I'm not going to kill you. It's okay. I won't hurt you, and I won't leave you either." I heard the tom say, calmly, and I crawled out, knowing there was no where to escape to anyway. He was my only hope.

"They'll see!" I mewled frantically, my heart pounding as I felt all of the cat's eyes on me. I closed mine, and hoped for the best. He carried me back into the den, and sat me down again.

"What are you so afraid of?" The tom whispered in my ear.

"They said I'm the devil, and they were going to kill me." I whimpered.

I opened my eyes to show him them, thinking that I was dead anyway, why not show him. He stared back at me, and I actually saw him this time. He was a light gray tom with two green eyes. "All because of your eyes?"

"They said it was my pelt too."

"Heartless pieces of fox dung." He spat. "Come look at yourself, over here, in this pool. I bet you haven't had the chance yet, have you?" He smiled at me encouragingly.

I padded over to him, and looked at myself in the small pool. My eyes widened. I saw myself there, and frowned, my heart sinking. "I'm there too. They were right. I am broken."

The tom looked confused. "Any cat can see themselves there, because it's reflective. I can see myself too. It's okay. You aren't broken."

"But I am. You don't understand. There's two of me." I had finally seen what they meant. I saw two of me there, one side orange with a green eye, and the other black, with a blue eye. The only thing that was the same was my nose. And it was pink, unlike the tom's.

"There isn't two of you, you just look that way," The tom explained.

"Then why did they try to kill me?" A sharp feeling bubbled up in my stomach and I wanted to lash out at something, anything.

"Some cats are superstitious, and their beliefs can lead them to stupid things." If I had only understood how much it could hurt.

"Are you superstitious?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no. I'm probably one of the least superstitious cats you'll ever meet. Hey, you haven't told me your name yet. Mine's Sun." I smiled at the tom, Sun.

"My name is..." I hesitated, wanting to hide away my old name lest some cat try to hurt me for it later. I had already felt so much pain, in the short life I had led so far. I thought about what I had already gone through, only a kit. "Splitkit."

Sun looked at me, a bit concerned, but looked away almost immediately, as I looked at him. "So about five moons until apprenticeship. You're an advanced kit, you know."

I looked at him. "I'm not as young as I look, and I felt all of that. I haven't shut that all out, and believe me, I would love to. But it may matter one day, and I may die if I do not have the memory. I am two moons old. I opened my eyes late, and look where that's gotten me. Maybe I should've never opened them at all." My two mismatched eyes stared at me in the pool of water on the floor.

"But then, you wouldn't be here, where you don't have to worry about your eyes and appearance everyday." Sun smiled at me, but I only nodded.

"True."

* * *

><p><em>Differences set us aside from others,<em>

_Similarities only bring us closer,_

_But we cannot judge by the outside,_

_Only by the inside._

_-The Darkness Within_


	2. Chapter 2- Paying Respects

**_SHATTERED: Split_**

_Chapter 2- Paying Respects_

* * *

><p>I had smiled then, but, at night, I lost my smile, for I was having a nightmare, something that confused me, and scared me, disturbed my unconsciousness, worse than a fox or badger ever could.<p>

_I stood in a dark forest, and I was older, I could tell. I was so much taller. I cast a quick glance towards a dark puddle near me but to my disappointment, nothing had changed. I still looked the same, except for a single scar across the side of my face. "Nothing will change, Splitkit." Someone whispered in my ear. I looked around but saw no one. "I am you, Splitkit."_

_"How?" I whispered, keeping my voice low. "But you, I, sound so different."_

_There was a soft laugh, but it seemed strange somehow, sad. "I am your future self. You can talk to me as a different person, if you'd like. I may as well be." There was another soft laugh, but it seemed harsher._

_"How does that work though? I'm here, but you aren't." I had not understood and to this day, I still didn't._

_"I have about as much knowledge as you, Splitkit, about this. I just know I'm here, and supposed to change something. But I don't know how." I heard a bit of hopelessness in her voice, and I couldn't change that._

_"Maybe you could start by telling me where we are?" I suggested._

_"No, no. That wouldn't help. All you need to know right now, Splitkit, is that you are in a safe place, with Sun, and enjoy it. Do not listen to those who may mock you because of your differences. Okay?"_

_I nodded, knowing I should listen to my future self. It only made sense. "I will, me in the future."_

_There was a laugh, but it seemed more amused than sad or harsh this time. "Good, Splitkit. Have sweet dreams. I'll see you later, but you should have some rest."_

_I nodded again. "Okay, bye me!" The scene faded away before my eyes, and I slipped again into that blissful darkness she had called rest._

* * *

><p>It was a few days later. Sun had came into my small den, after it was announced that I was able to eat prey now. I didn't know what that meant at the time. As soon as he came in, I asked him. "What's prey Sun?"<p>

"Um... Here, try this." He pushed something that I supposed was prey towards me.

"It's a small flier." I protested, having dubbed the things I had seen circling in the sky 'fliers'. "Why are we eating it? Wouldn't that hurt?"

Sun looked panicked. I must have been more perceptive than most kits were. "It won't feel anything, Splitkit. It's sleeping."

"But what happens when it wakes up?"

"It won't Splitkit. It's flew off to a better place and left this for us." Sun looked confused himself, so I didn't question him any further. I still didn't understand though.

"It won't mind?" Sun nodded, and I took off only a feather, and started chewing tentatively. It was soft, but something pointy poked the inside of my mouth. I figured this small piece wouldn't hurt it too much.

"What are you doing?" Sun looked even more confused now.

"I only took a small piece, in case it wants to come back and fly somewhere else." I explained, the piece still in my mouth.

"It won't want to, Splitkit."

"But why would I take more? This is enough in my mouth already."

"You pull those off and set them aside."

"But that would hurt it! It won't be able to fly anymore!" I meowed, aghast at what he was suggesting.

"Here, let me show you." Sun pulled off some of the feathers, and pointed at a place in between the feathers. "Bite here, okay?"

I did, softly, only taking a small piece. It was delicious, but still felt wrong somehow. I ate some more, but only to fill my stomach. It felt heavy though, and hurt my head. Sun sighed in relief.

"Okay, you've got it. Just eat some more, okay? I'll be back in just a bit. Don't go anywhere." He had told me that each time he left, but I didn't know why. Where would I go? When he left, I picked up the feathers in my jaws, and carried them over to a small hole in the cave wall, sliding them in. I was mesmerized by the perfect blue, but still felt responsible for them, the flier having given up the feathers for us.

"Thank you flier." I whispered, before bowing my head instinctively, and padding back to the flier's gift. I ate some more, but I stopped, as it only made my head feel worse. Sun returned to my den, smiling.

"Splitkit, I think you've been here long enough, and you've calmed down a bit, and healed. Would you like to move into the kit's den?" Sun offered, grinning.

I nodded, unsure. Sun took me to a den, where several more small 'kits' we're running around. I saw the she-cat who had taken care of me. It wasn't the original she-cat who had saved me, I hadn't seen her. I had learned the she-cat who had taken care of me was called Flutter. "Hello!" I greeted Flutter. She smiled at me in return. Three kits noticed us, and ran to us excitedly.

"Hi! Aren't you the new kit, Splitkit?" "Do you want to play with us?" "Are you okay?" "How old are you?" "Has Sun been a big ol' meanie to you too?" I was hammered with questions, and my head pounded even more than it had before. At the last question, arguing broke out between the three.

A fourth kit padded towards us, slower, and a kind smile on her face. "Hello. My name's Autumnkit. What's yours?"

I smiled at the she-kit, grateful for the slower pace. "I'm Splitkit."

"Hello Autumnkit. Will you try to keep Splitkit here safe from those maniacs?" Sun laughed, pointing towards the previous three kits with his tail.

Autumnkit nodded, and walked away from Sun, and I followed her blindly. Once they were in a quiet corner, Autumnkit spoke again. "I like your eyes, Splitkit." I frowned, fighting against the urge to close them and keep them shut forever. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She immediately apologized, noticing I was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Can we please not talk about my eyes or my face?" I pleaded with the kind she-kit.

"Sure, I'm sorry." I could tell Autumnkit was truly sorry, and didn't mean to upset me. I steeled myself, smiling a faint smile.

"It's okay." I meowed, but I didn't know what else to say. We sat there in silence for a couple of moments, neither of us knowing what to talk about.

"How old are you, Splitkit?" She asked finally, changing the subject. I smiled at her.

"Two whole moons!" I grinned.

"Me too! Oh wow, we'll be apprentices at the same time! Can you believe it?" She looked really excited.

"What's an apprentice?" I asked, genuinely confused. She explained happily, and we talked, her explaining things, mostly, and I asking questions. But we had bonded, and were sad when Sun called for me to come.

"Was it okay? Did the others bother you?" Sun asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "It was great! Autumnkit told me all about apprenticeship!"

Sun smiled. "That's great, Splitkit."

"Why can't I stay with her though? And Flutter?" I asked.

"Her brothers and sisters can be kind of mean, and you don't want to play with them do you?" He laughed, and so did I. I wasn't sure how to answer though.

I padded into my den to see a new addition, a circle made of some green stuff in the middle of my den. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's moss. It's something really soft that you can sleep on at night. Here, I'll get you some prey, and you can get comfortable, okay?"

I nodded, though the thought of the limp flier made me feel sick. He left, and I had an idea. I would put the feathers on the moss and I could put them to use so they wouldn't just be lying there. I thought the flier would like that, and did so. The bright blue stood out against the dark green, and I liked it. It was like me.

Sun seemed surprised when he came back. "Wow, I hadn't thought of that." He meowed, before dropping the flier beside me. I didn't touch it, though.

"It's like me, you see?" I meowed, happily looking at my creation.

"Yeah it is. It's special, just like you." He smiled at me, and I felt happy inside.

"Here, I'll leave you to get some sleep and eat, okay? Stay here." Sun meowed. I nodded, and he left once again.

I took some of the feathers again from the flier, and stuck them on the moss, before taking a bite. I still felt sick, and pushed it away almost immediately. I curled up on my bed, and feeling at peace, I fell back into the darkness that was rest.

* * *

><p><em>I had a strange dream. I was in a small meadow, and the flier floated in front of me. "Flier! It's you!" I smiled at the flier's presence.<em>

_"You may call me Swiftstrike. I thank you for trying to be kind. Most cats just take my kind for granted, and do not pay their respects to their prey." She tweeted, and I bowed my head._

_"It doesn't seem right not to. You gave a gift, and we thank other cats for the gifts they give us, why not you?"_

_"I do not know either, young Splitkit, but I thank you. You may always call on me in dreams if you need advice. It may have been a small deed that you did, but it meant a lot to me, a lot to all of us." Swiftstrike's eyes held kindness in their eyes._

_"But how?" I asked, as everything around me faded to black. The last thing remaining was one, bright blue feather, a feather amongst the darkness._

* * *

><p><em>Differences set us aside from others,<em>

_Similarities only bring us closer,_

_But we cannot judge by the outside,_

_Only by the inside._

_-The Darkness Within_


	3. Chapter 3- A Harsh Truth

**_SHATTERED: Split_**

_Chapter 3- A Harsh Truth_

* * *

><p>It had been a few moons since then, and I had played with Autumnkit, always managing to avoid her siblings' questions. Finally, Sun had come to me in my den. My moss bed now had a ring of feathers, and I was working on lining the den with the beautiful blue feathers. For some reason, maybe it was a gift from Swiftstrike, I may never know, but the fliers I received were always that same color.<p>

"I see you've added some more feathers, Splitkit. But have you been eating your food?" Sun had been asking ever since he had seen I hadn't eaten a single bite of the flier. The truth was, no. My stomach rumbled, but thankfully, he didn't hear.

"Yes, Sun." I answered diligently.

"Well, today's a special day. Do you know what it is?" Sun smiled at me, and I shook my head, unsure. "Today's the day you're going to become an apprentice!"

I bounced up and down. This is the day Autumnkit and I had been waiting for, the day we become apprentices! "How long until the ceremony?" I asked excitedly.

"As soon as everyone is back in the cave." Sun informed me, grinning. "But you need to visit Flutter first."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Look at you! You are filthy! You, little she-cat, need a bath!" He brushed my ear with his tail.

I laughed on the outside, but on the inside, I was hit hard by the innocent comment. I was once again reminded of my appearance. "Well then, let's go meet her!" I meowed, leaping to my paws. A bath was worth the ceremony, wasn't it? I added another mark to the den wall as we exited, one to mark that I was finally six moons! I ran down the cave hallway, skidding to a stop outside the nursery, as Autumnkit. Unlike Autumnkit, who talked about escaping every second to go see the rest of the world and explore, I had never felt the urge, bitterly aware of what happened last time I showed myself to others.

It was time for the ceremony. I nearly shrieked in joy. Her siblings would have to wait another half moon, and two of them another, only two kits becoming apprentices each half moon, they said it was easier on them all. Autumnkit and I leaped down the corridor, darting in and out of Sun's legs. "I have never seen two kits so excited to become apprentices. Why are you both so excited?"

We answered at the same time. "We can finally explore!" Autumnkit replied excitedly.

Meanwhile, I answered in a bit grimmer tone, but just as enthusiastic. "I have another chance."

* * *

><p>We passed countless more dens as we walked down the passageway to the biggest den I've seen yet. "Welcome to the Fissum." Sun meowed proudly. I stared in awe at a giant rock in the middle of the clearing.<p>

"This is where we become apprentices?" I asked, now nervous. What if they didn't accept me? I just stood up there, and they just stared up at me, and someone cried that I was the devil again? I wanted to cry at the thought.

"Woah." Autumnkit wasn't as apprehensive, running down a slope to the bottom.

"Hey, Autumnkit! Up here!" Sun shouted, as he and I started up a slope that led to the top of the giant rock.

She ran back up to us, panting. "This place is amazing!" I just nodded, still in shock, and becoming too nervous to even think of answering.

Eventually, nearly at the top, Sun stopped us. "Okay, this is where Splitkit and I stop. Autumnkit, you go ahead."

She looked at him, surprised, but I could tell she was really excited. A she-cat stopped her at the top, and talked to her. The she-cat's voice echoed throughout the clearing, and it was familiar, but I wasn't sure why. "Cats Of Petra, I call you to the Fissum!" I stared down at the hole, my eyes wide as tons and tons of cats poured into the Fissum. I gulped. "I have called you here for a very proud day. Two of our kits are going to become apprentices today. First, a kit we all know, Autumnkit." There was a pause, and I could see the figure turn to Autumnkit. "Autumnkit, kit born in the Fissum, born of Flutter and Lion, you are of age, but the question is: are you ready to leave the nursery and join us in battle and strife, as we fight to survive?"

Autumnkit was still, and I could tell she was serious, even from this distance. "I will fight with you and protect every cat in Petra with my life."

My vision fogged, and I shook out of it. I padded up to the rock, and stood in front of the cats. "It's the devil kit they were talking about! Kill her!" My heart dropped, and I just wanted to break down, but I still felt the need for survival. I turned to Sun, and he was pointing down the slope with his tail.

"Splitkit! Splitkit!"

I shook my head again to see Sun, but no cat was screaming or yowling my name as if it was a curse. "Splitkit, come on, it's your turn." He smiled at me kindly, and I took a brave step up the slope. And another. And another.

I finally was at the top of the slope, and the she-cat turned to see me, and I recognized her as the she-cat who saved me. "It's you!" I breathed.

She nodded, smiling widely. "It's nice to see you again Splitkit. Or as we will all say soon, Splitpaw." I grinned at her. She flicked an ear, and I knew it was time. She called out to the Fissum again. "Splitkit, kit born of the outside, and rescued from death, you are of age, but the question is: are you ready to leave the sanctuary you have adopted as your own and join us in battle and strife, as we fight to survive?"

I was frozen, but I nodded. "I may have come from the outside, but you have rescued me and have shown me untold kindness. I am in your debt, and yes, I will fight and may die to protect the Petra from harm." Her green eyes were warm, and she smiled.

"Very well. I name you, Splitkit, now Splitpaw, in the Fissum, where the spirits roam, and may they heed and accept these two apprentices to our Clan with kindness as well as respect." Cheering erupted from below, and I shuddered. I wasn't used to all of the cats all yelling at once.

The she-cat pulled me aside, as Autumnkit, no Autumnpaw, ran down to meet her parents. "I am happy you feel that way, Splitpaw, though you do not need to be in our debt. You were only a kit, how could we leave you to the vultures and near death?"

"Well I am grateful you rescued me." I smiled at the she-cat warmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Splitpaw. I haven't told you my name yet, have I? My name is Cloudstone." I bowed my head, again an instinct that I followed.

"After Autumnpaw is ready, you both may go out with Sun and Isis to the training clearing. Are you sure you are ready to see the outside again?" I felt sick at the thought of it, but I nodded, gulping.

"I will try at least, Cloudstone." I vowed.

"That is good enough for me." She smiled, and we began to talk about other things, until Autumnpaw ran up the slope once again, ready to start the training.

* * *

><p>Sun led me outside through a series of twisting and winding tunnels, and for a while, I thought we would never escape, that we had only gone deeper, and deeper. But we had finally emerged, and I froze at the sight of the outside, the place where I had only felt pain and sorrow. I shook my head, and my eyes narrowed. I would help the Petra, no matter the cost.<p>

I looked at Autumnkit, and she was frozen too, but I think it was from amazement at the outside. "It's beautiful." She breathed. But she seemed to snap out of it too, and seemed just as excited as before.

"First, I think, we'll start with hunting our prey. It's not too complicated, and seeing as you both haven't really seen the outside, at least not all that much, we can stay in this clearing. Tomorrow, though, I'll start showing you the borders, and the dangers that lie in our territory." Sun meowed.

Autumnkit grinned. "That sounds awesome!"

"Okay." I meowed uneasily. I didn't feel too well.

"Alright then. First, get in a stance like this." Sun demonstrated.

Autumnkit mirrored it perfectly. My vision was a bit blurry, but I tried to do the same.

"Good. Okay, now, do you hear that rustling?" We nodded. "Here, I'll go send it this way, and you both, attack it when it gets near." I nodded, feeling sicker than before.

Sun crept behind the bush, and yowled. A flier glided out of it over the ground, and Autumnkit leaped for it, catching it, and sending it crashing to the ground. There was a loud snap, and my vision was turning black around the edges. "Good job Autumnkit." Sun congratulated. I felt my body start to sway back and forth. Then he noticed me, just swaying there in one spot, my two different eyes looking the same for once, glazed over. "Splitkit!" He shouted, but I felt only connected to this realm by a thread. I heard his voice as if it was far away. "Splitkit, are you okay?!" He yowled, running towards me. The last thing I saw was his face, before I felt myself hurtle back towards my body, and everything go black.

* * *

><p><em>"Noooo..." I whispered, and I opened my eyes, this time in that same dark forest I had seen before. I saw a faint outline of a she-cat in front of me, and I could tell she was smiling.<em>

_"Good job Splitkit. You are making this your own destiny, and see? You've done something right already." Her, my, voice was soft this time, less harsh._

_"She killed the flier, she killed it." I retched, but nothing came up._

_"You haven't been eating have you?" She asked, and I could tell she was concerned. "You are so strong." She breathed, letting her tail rest on my forehead. "So strong against the pain. You are doing well, Splitkit, no, sorry, Splitpaw, so well." An berry materialized on the ground in between us. And so did a leaf, a nut, a flower. "You can eat these and you will be okay. You won't be hungry, and you won't have to eat the fliers. I discovered that far too late. But do not eat anything else, okay?"_

_I nodded, and I memorized them. That bright yellow flower, an bright blue berry, a leaf an enchanted green, smooth around the edges, and a small round nut. "I will remember these." I promised._

_"Eat these now, and you won't be hungry, at least until tomorrow, where you can look for them as you go around the borders." I smiled, and nodded at her. I gobbled them down, famished. Each restored my hunger, and it didn't give me that sick feeling that the flier's body did. "Goodbye for now, Splitpaw. They are worried about you, and await you anxiously. Give them a reason for worrying, show them that you are strong."_

_"Thank you." I meowed softly as my surroundings faded to that ever familiar blackness._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and sat up immediately. Sun was sitting by my side, and looked shocked. "Why do we kill the fliers?!" I demanded.<p>

He looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to realize. "Oh, the birds. We do it for survival, Splitpaw. We wouldn't survive otherwise."

"We could adapt!" I exclaimed, angry at him.

He looked unsure of what to do. I glared at him, and ran out of the den, somehow knowing the way back to my sanctuary. I bowed my head, and silently asked for help, an explanation from Swiftstrike.

There was a soft, kind voice from behind me. I turned around immediately,but saw nothing. "Splitpaw, you cannot be too angry. They do not know what you do, they think we are there only chance for survival. You may not be able to change that, and it will never be easy, seeing us fliers being killed, one after another, every day. We thank you for trying, and that is enough." I felt a small breeze brush my cheek, and I knew she was gone. For now, at least. I sighed. I may have been a bit harsh on him, but what else was I supposed to do? He had made Autumnkit kill a flier.

He padded towards my sanctuary, and sat down at the entrance. He pushed a flier towards me, but I only pushed it back. "You made Autumnkit kill that poor flier, and I cannot forgive you for that. But I will have to try, for I still have a debt to pay to you, and everyone else in the Petra." I meowed calmly.

"You need to rest, Splitpaw. Quickpool said so. She said you collapsed of starvation." Sun meowed. "You need to eat something too. It's not good for your body if you don't. We may kill them, but you have to accept it, and just eat it! You'll die otherwise." He pushed it towards me again, but I didn't touch it, too sickened by the thought.

"A gift." I heard in my ear, and I knew the bird had changed in some way. I pulled off a feather tentatively, and saw a gaping hole where the inside meat used to be. I had been wondering how I would carry around my food, and Swiftstrike had just given me a way.

* * *

><p><em>Differences set us aside from others,<br>Similarities only bring us closer,  
>But we cannot judge by the outside,<br>Only by the inside._

_-The Darkness Within_


End file.
